A problem exists with regard to the use of shade systems with multiple shades. It is a problem to effectively and efficiently manipulate more than one shade in a shade system. The normal prior art procedure where more than one shade is deemed needed is to overlap two separate shade systems. Thus if it was desired that one shade was transparent to allow light in and another shade was opaque to keep light out, two entirely separate shade systems would be mounted in a light opening (window or door, for example). This obviously doubles the cost but it also doubles the complexity of the system. The user must master two operational systems instead of one. Further, the necessarily close proximity of the two separate systems often results in their entanglement. This reduces the effectiveness and desirability of the prior art dual overlapping systems.
Still further, there are systems that use expensive and elaborate electrical systems to connect, tilt and move shades and other elements of a shade system. Applicants are aware of the following prior art devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,289 to Riordan discloses a combined alarm system and window covering assembly that has a top housing assembly, bottom housing, and a covering. A conductive wire extends from the top housing assembly down to the bottom assembly and up from the bottom assembly to the top housing assembly and is used for raising and lowering the covering and the bottom housing. The conductive wire is electrically coupled to an alarm device. An enclosure is adapted to cover to the top housing assembly and an alarm device is disposed in the enclosure. A rotatable electrical connector and a roll-up mechanism for raising and lowering the covering and the bottom assembly may also be disposed in the top housing. The rotatable electrical connector electrically couples the alarm device to the conductive wire. An optical fiber may replace the conductive wire. An optical switching assembly includes a light bulb, an optical relay switch and a battery with the optical relay switch being optically coupled to the optical fiber and electrically coupled to the alarm device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,769 to Riordan discloses a combined alarm system and window covering assembly that includes a top housing, a bottom rail having two ends, a covering, a conductive wire and two resiliently biased reed relay switches. The covering is mechanically coupled to the top housing and the bottom rail. The conductive wire has a first end and a second end and extends from the top housing down to the bottom rail and up from the bottom rail to the top housing. The conductive wire functions as a pull cord for raising and lowering the bottom rail and the covering. Each resiliently biased reed relay switch is mechanically coupled to one of the two ends of the bottom rail and electrically coupled to the conductive wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,558 to Popat discloses a system for automatic operation of venetian blinds and similar window coverings. A preferred embodiment, system 30, can be retrofitted to any conventional venetian blind without tools, removal of the blind, or installation of wiring (FIG. 10A). System 30 is attached to a blind 15 by a bracket 80, which engages a headrail 16 of blind 15, and is secured by a thumbscrew 84 (FIG. 4C). System 30 includes a gearmotor 85 which drives a coupling tube 91; coupling tube 91 is attached to a tilt-adjustment shaft 18 of blind 15 (FIG. 3A). The mechanical coupling between gearmotor 85 and coupling tube 91 includes a flexible coupling and an extensible coupling, which enables gearmotor 85 to rotate shaft 18 over a wide range of sizes and configurations of blind 15 (FIGS. 5A and 5B). System 30 also includes a photovoltaic source 31 mounted on a flexible member 99. Member 99 provides electrical connections to source 31, and supports it in an advantageous position to receive solar radiation (FIGS. 8B and 8C), regardless of the size and mounting arrangement of blind 15. System 30 also includes four momentary-contact electrical switches 38 to 41 and an actuating body 94, to which a tilt-control wand 19 of blind 15 can be attached. Together, actuating body 94 and switches 38 to 41 enable system 30 to be conveniently controlled by rotary and axial movements of wand 19 (FIG. 10A).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,399 to Berman et al. discloses a sheet material mounting system having a lifting sleeve, a center support bracket, an engaging rod and two or more lifting cords. The outer circumference of a left portion of the lifting sleeve is greater than the outer portion of a right portion of the lifting sleeve. The outer surface of the lifting sleeve forms a smooth concave surface. The lifting sleeve is configured to support a winding tube during operation of the mounting system. The lifting sleeve abuts against the center support bracket. The center support bracket includes guides for directing the lift cords onto the lifting sleeve. The lift cords are attached to a bottom leveling system for ensuring that the shade material remains parallel during system operation. As the shade is raised, the lifting cords wind around the outer surface of the lifting sleeve. The center support guides ensure that the lifting cords contact the lifting cone at an angle ensuring that the cords are wound (and unwound) un-stacked during mounting system operation. The cords are wound in unison and the shade remains parallel during raising and lowering.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,337,824 to Berger discloses magnetic tilt and raise/lower mechanisms for a venetian blind disposed between the glass panes of a multi-pane window. The magnetic mechanisms act on tilt lines and a raise/lower line coupled to the venetian blind. An inner follower carriage is magnetically coupled to an external carriage moveable over one of the glass panes. Movement of the external carriage imparts movement of the follower carriage, which in turn actuates the tilt or raise/lower lines, causing the venetian blind to move. The inner follower carriage and the external carriage include at least one magnet assembly mounted on at least one wheel set to facilitate movement of the carriages over the glass panes as well as to reduce the force required to raise or lower the venetian blind. A multiplier is employed to reduce the stroke length required to raise or lower the venetian blind. Further, a clutch coupling an external slider to the external carriage is provided to disconnect the slider from the external carriage upon the application of a force exceeding a threshold level.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,640,964 to Berger discloses magnetic tilt and raise/lower mechanisms for a venetian blind disposed between the glass panes of a multi-pane window. The magnetic mechanisms act on tilt lines and a raise/lower line coupled to the venetian blind. An inner follower carriage is magnetically coupled to an external carriage moveable over one of the glass panes. Movement of the external carriage imparts movement of the follower carriage, which in turn actuates the tilt or raise/lower lines, causing the venetian blind to move. The inner follower carriage and the external carriage include at least one magnet assembly mounted on at least one wheel set to facilitate movement of the carriages over the glass panes as well as to reduce the force required to raise or lower the venetian blind. A multiplier is employed to reduce the stroke length required to raise or lower the venetian blind. Further, a clutch coupling an external slider to the external carriage is provided and to disconnect the slider from the external carriage upon the application of a force exceeding a threshold level.
What is still missing in the art is a shade system that enables the user to cover an opening with multiple shades in a single shade system while at the same time enabling independent use of a single shade when desired. Thus, there is a need in the art for a multiple shade system that enables two or more shades to be deployed singly or in combination when desired. Further, there is a need for a shade system that automatically disconnects separate shades and the thereafter allows independent operation of at least one shade. Further there is a need for an effective non-electric shade connection system that is adjustable at the place of use.
It therefore is an object of this invention, among other things, to provide a multiple shade system that enables two or more shades to be deployed singly or in combination when desired. Further, it is an object of this invention to provide a shade system that automatically disconnects separate shades and the thereafter allows independent operation of at least one shade. Still further, it is an object to provide an effective non-electric shade connection system that is adjustable at the place of use.